Immortal
by ItzIzziieMonsta
Summary: DOESNT INVOLVE A LOT OF VAMPIRE DIARIES CHARCATERS. RARE APPERANCE FORM THEM. Logan Alec Salvatore goes to live other cousin, Aunt and Uncle when things terribly wrong in Mystic Falls. There's not really much i can say about this, except one question that is never asked. Is it possible for a vampire to love an alien robot?


**I do not own** _Transformers_ **or anything from the** _Transformers Universe._ **Nor do I own anything from** _The Vampire Diaries._ **Im using them for non profit use. However, I do claim ownership for Logan Alec Salvatore and her mother Lucinda Whitwickey and her father Charles Salvatore.**

 _Italics- Bumblebee's radio unless stated otherwise._

 **T.M.~T.V.D~B.B/OC**

 **Chapter One: A.**

Light filtered into the room gently. Using the windows as a gateway, they ended on the oak, glittering wooden floor. The room the light was brightening was pristine clean, only a few spots of dust here and there. There was four bookshelves, all packed tightly with books both ancient and new, organised strictly my alphabetical order. A thin, bone white finger trails ever so gently over the spines of the books, the nail brushing the backs by only a millimetre or it ghosted over. Echoing footsteps accompanied the silent scratching brush of the nail over the book spines until they come to a stop at the end of the bookcase near a pinned up whiteboard little red with names and papers and post-it notes.

The nail lightly tapped her brown spine of one book as the owner let out a satisfied sigh. Ever so gently, as if it was a crown jewel, the owner, a woman, pulled the book gently from its confining space. The book itself was a larger book, about double the size of a hand but was as thick as a tree trunk…almost. The woman walked over to the bed of the room and sat down, crossing her black, torn denim covered legs under her.

The woman was beaut beyond compare. Her eyes sparkled a bright rare blue shade in soft doe shapes along with a well defined face. Her long blonde locks cascaded down in waves across the back of her black tank top with the printed words 'Led-Zeppelin' on top. She ran her hand down the cover of the book, fingers trading the indents of the golden words on the front.

' _Salvatore Family History_ '

She turned the cover over. A tear was quickly brought to her eyes as she read, once again, the torturing words written on the white part of the inside cover of the book. The words were in woman's cursive writing, done elegantly with a black pen that used raw ink, presumably a fountain pen, and she wished, oh how she wished, she could wash the words away. Or at least damn them to hell.

 _To our darling daughter, Logan Alec Salvatore,_

 _We hope you like the gift. After all, you've always had an obsession with the family history._

 _With eternal love,_

 _Charles and Lucinda Salvatore_

Logan scowled at the paper. How dare the words torture her so. Bitterly, she curses them in her mind and turns the yellowing and ageing papers again for what felt like a million times. The paper inside the book were withering away by time and usage from the amour of times the book was passed down through Logan's family bloodline, the Salvatore's. She was sure to scan every letter she passed every time she turned a page when she opened the book.

Page after page was filled with information; names and dates. Some names of which, Logan couldn't dream of pronouncing. Then there were those names she could. Silas, Joseph, Zachariah, Stefan, Damon, Zach, Sarah and Tom to name a few. Logan took a breath, finally ready after years to face the names and information of her late parents and to update it. She couldn't help however but to sigh in relief when there was a soft knock on the door. Logan heard the door creak open and took a small sniff. She smiled. _Sam._

"Hey, Wolverine," the younger boy chirped with an overexcited voice as he lent in. Logan turns back to the door to see her cousin, best friend and protégé all in one standing at the door with his head poked through the crack of the door quite comedically. "Come on. We gotta go if we're gonna make school on time. Come on! Come on! Come on!" He squealed with a big smile. Logan shook her head with a smile and chuckled as she slid the book in her school bag for her project. She could understand Sam's excitement, getting his first car if he got an A in his family history project was a huge deal and she couldn't be any happier for him. She herself was overjoyed at the idea of taking care of another car to go with her obsession. Logan rolled her eyes at Sam's excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she sighed on her British, Londoners accent as opposed to his pure American. "I'm coming, kid, just give me a few seconds to get my bag on my back will you?" Logan swung her bag over her shoulder and ran after Sam out of the door.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's go! Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Logan's Uncle, Sam's father, Ron cheered them on as Sam and Logan whirred passed him in a blur and out of the door. "Or maybe not…" as soon as they were outside, Sam perched his bang on his shoulders high and turned to his cousin. He set his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Have you fed?" He asked her seriously. Logan gave him an incredulous look. "Hey hey hey! Don't shoot the messenger! Damon and Stefan told me to keep you fed. You're only new and can't go on so long without blood, okay?" Logan rolled her eye and nodded.

"Yes, I do know that, Sam. If you're not careful, my fangs are goi to be sinking into your neck in a bit." Sam jumped back and Logan howled out in laughter. He narrowed his eyes at her as she laughed and ruffled his hair. "You're too easy kid. Anyways, go! Get in the car!" He smiled brightly at her as Ron came out the house after them and all three climbed into the car.

The school day for Sam Whitwickey and Logan Salvatore couldn't be all the more different from their home life. At home, the two would spend every waking moment together but at school their had their own group of friends. Well, at least Logan did. Logan watched as her cousin give a quick but heartfelt moment of a goodbye before running off to an awaiting Miles.

Logan couldn't help but scowl at the other boy with a strong hatred. The fact he flirted with her, like many other men of the school, every moment they had talking to her just annoyed the living daylights out of her. There have been multiplied moments when she just wants to compel him to shove off but she couldn't do that. For Sam, of course. Miles, after greeting Sam, sent a flirtatious smirk and wink at Logan. She rolled her eyes and turned when her name was called before jogging over to her own group of friends.

Just a few hours later and multiple 'hi's exchanged by the two across the corridor and sharing classes, they walked into the last lesson of the day. Unfortunately, it was also the most boring. Mr Honsey's History class where they, today, had to present a project about a member of their family or ancestors. Logan had the very strong urge to scoff at that. She could go on for millennium about her ancestors, seen as she's met around three of them in person, one being the most powerful witch ever. Conveniently, that's the one she decided to do her project on.

Logan, not hearing a word of anything interesting from the other students, got out of her family history book. She rested her heavy head on the palm of her hand and read the open page of her older blood relative Silas until she heard Mr Honsey call her name.

"Miss Salvatore." He called into the class. Logan immediately stilled and flicked her eyes up to Mr Honsey and sighed before closing the book and standing from her seat. Plastering a sarcastic smile on her face, Logan took the book up to the front and sat on top of the free desk, crossing her legs beneath her. She held the book out in front of her for display.

"This," she gestured to the two ton book. "has been passed down for countless centuries between my family. All of the recorded Salvatore blood members are in this book, not one name missing. Of course, I could only choose one, two or even three or four, so I went for the bigger number.

"My project is on the first ever Salvatore blood recorded, called Silas Salvatore, in Ancient Greece hat eventually lead to my other three members. A family. Giuseppe Salvatore and his two sons Stefan and Damon.

"Silas is over 2000 years old, born in the 1st Century B.C in Ancient Greece. Silas, was rumoured to be something we call a fairytale now. Words muttered amongst other citizens of Ancient Greece was that Silas was a witch. And a powerful one at that. Legend says he made a man bleed from his eyes after cheating on a gambling game they played, trying to swindle him. However, this isn't the biggest part of Silas. Silas was in a relationship with Qetsiyah Bennet, another powerful witch. While she loved him indefinitely and blindly, Silas didn't feel the same though their marriage was already set to be. Qetsiyah made this potion that could make a man or woman immortal and gave it to Silas, he plan to share it with him, but Silas betrayed her and shared the potion with his handmaiden Amara Petrova instead. The story becomes varied after that, lines are drawn blurry. Some say, Qetsiyah accepted the change while others say she was enraged and avenged her betrayal some way.

"Years down the line, is where Giuseppe, Stefan and Damon come in. Giuseppe was a member of a founding family along with the Forbes family, the Fells family, the Gilbert family and the Lockwood's. Their descendants still alive today. Giuseppe and these other families founded their own town that still stands in Virginia called Mystic Falls. Stefan and Damon were Giuseppe's sons. Stefan's life wasn't documented and the only document of Damon's was his service in the civil war. I'm the descendant of the Salvatore line alone with my distant cousins Sarah Salvatore and Tom Avery." After a few moments of silence Logan perked up and turned to Mr Honsey. "Well? How's that?" Mr Honsey blinked a few times to wake up from his daze before nodding.

"I-uh-yes okay. Erm-'A' star, Miss Salvatore. Very well done." She smiled and hopped off the table before sauntering back to her seat. As soon as she set down, she slid her book back into her bag and drifted off to dream land again as Sam was preparing for his presentation. She was, however, knocked out of it when Sam was hit in the treat with a spit ball. Knowing who the culprit was immediately, Logan spun in her seat to glare at the smug face of Trent. The class jock and world rebound class A asshole. She glared hard but he only smirked and winked back at her with a lustful gleam in his eyes. Logan, feeling disgusted, rolls her eyes and mouths 'Not even in your dreams, Jerk' before spinning back to Sam and drifting off again to sleep.

The bell went soon after, making Logan jump sky high in her seat. She picked up her bag and swung to over her shoulder before walking up to Sam, who was still at the front with a mountain stuff, and trying so hard to auction off his great grandfathers glasses. He sighed when no one would take them.

"Come on, don't be so gloomy. Those glasses may be worth something in a few years, months, he'll maybe even days. You never know." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. He nods. Logan glanced back at Mr Honsey then at Sam and back at the teacher. "What did you get?"

"B." He said sadly. Logan was devastated but that quickly turned into determination. No way in hell was Sam going to miss out of his chance of his first car. Shouldering her bag further, Logan walked up to Mr Honsey. He looked up.

"Hello, Miss Salvatore. Is there anything I can do for you-" he was abruptly cut off when he locked eyes with Logan. Logan's pupils dilated as Sam watched on hopefully and gleefully. There was a few moments before Mr Hosney's eyes glassed over. Logan smiled.

"Yes, actually, there is. You see, I think Sam deserves an A. Don't you? But, it would be too obvious for a B to be crossed out and an A to suddenly replace it. Give him an A-." Me Honsey nodded and altered his paper before handing it to Sam. "You're not going to remember anything of this conversation. Just that you gave Sam Whitwickey an A because you felt it was right." Mr Honsey nodded and returned normal before waving the two off. Sam pulled Logan into his arms tightly.

"You're the best, Cuz!" He cheered before taking her hand and pulling her at human running speed outside with all of his packed stuff to Ron, who was waiting in the car. "Yes, yes, yes!" Logan chuckled with Ron.

"So?" He asked as Sam leaped into the front of the convertible and, like a normal person, Logan slid in using the door. Sam breathed in a deep breath but Ron held up a hand to stop him and turned to Logan with a smile. "You first." Logan laughed outright.

"A star, Ron. It never changes." Ron smiled proudly and nodded. "I'm going to flunk a class one of these days." She said, determinedly, but both her and Sam know she would never fail a class. She's been through high school one before back in Mystic Falls before she had to escape Niklaus Mikaelson. She already knows everything there is to know. Ron then turned to Sam.

"A minus! It's an A though!" Sam waved the paper about in his hands excitedly, Ron's eyes had a dark time following it. Logan howled out again in laughter at her cousins excited bouncing. She had offered before to compel Judy and Ron to get Sam a car but Sam wanted so desperately to earn it. Well, almost at least.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can't see. It's an A." Ron declared, scanning the paper he finally managed to get form hyperactive Sam. Ron nodded.

"So we're good?" Logan asked, finally getting into the conversation. Ron nodded again.

"We're good." He pointed to Logan. "Piano and Guitar for you," then he pointed to Sam. "And a car for you." And so, they set off. Logan's hair blew back in the wind as she sang along to the radio. Logan fa died her voice though and jolted up right when they slowed down. "I got s surprise for you two." Ron taunted as they drove through a Porsche dealership. Sam and Logan both looked around eagerly.

"No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Sam cheered.

"There's no way in hell! Uncle Ron, you're the best if…" Logan trailed off as they drove…straight out of the dealership. Ron burst into stitches of laughter.

"Yeah, you're right. There is no way in hell." He laughed. Sam looked mournfully at the fading building in the back.

"You think that's funny? What is wrong with you?" Sam sneered. Logan looked back to Ron with tears in her eyes.

"Evil. You are _**evil**_ , Uncle Ron. Like Darth Vader evil. That's just nasty!" She whined, much to Ron's amusement. After another short drive, they were about to pull up into an old dealership filled with run down cars when Logan caught sight of a miserable man wearing a clown costume and standing on the street, the make up on his face melting thanks to the horrifying heat and seeming to have a heatstroke. "Hey, Ron, pull over for a second." She told him. Ron, with a questioning look did so as Logan got out of the car quickly and got a ten dollar bill from her pocket and walked up to the poor sod. "Hey,' she said to him. He turned to her. She handed him the bill "go get yourself ten bottles of water and take the rest of the day off. Go sit in the shade or go swimming or something." he smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you, miss!" He took the money and ran into the shade of a near by store. Moments later, Ron, Sam and Logan were pulling into the same dealership the clown was advertising. Sam was disgusted.

"Here? No, no, no. You said- you said half a car dad not half a piece of crap." Logan slapped the back of his head lightly, satisfied with the sound. "Ow!"

"Language." She scolded, much like her mother used to do to her when she was younger. Sam grumbled and looked away. The three got out into the dealership and looked around the cars.

"Dad, have you ever seen a 50-year-old virgin?" Ron shook his head and Sam pointed to one of the cars. "Now you have." As Sam and his dad began to argue, Logan slipped off to look around. She grimaced at most of the cars she saw until, she came to a full stand still. Eyes wide open and everything.

"Wow." She breathed as she stared. Sat in front of her was a 1977 yellow Chevy camero with black racing stripes. She bit her bottom lip as she walked forward slowly, watching her car with ever step she took. When she reached the car, she lifted her hand up and stroked the hood. She jumped back when she felt the car _shudder_ under her touch. "Okay…" she drawled out, dismissing the feeling as a fluke. Bending down, she looked at the interior of the car and felt the leather seats. The car shuddered again under her touch. Logan pulled open the door with ease and slid inside the drivers seat and looked around. The interior was antique leather and Logan was sure she never wanted to leave. "Aren't you just sexy?" Logan muttered to the car as she rested her hands on the steering wheel. Once again the car shuddered. She wiped away the dirt on the centre of the steering wheel to reveal an unfamiliar and unusual symbol. "Must be custom made." She looked on the back of the rear view mirrored see written on it was 'BEE-OTCH'. She chuckled. "Cute." The car's engine revved, making a growling sound. Logan looked to the radio and dashboard in surprise. "Okay…" suddenly, Sam got in the car.

"This is it." He said with a smile. Logan nodded. "What are they saying?" Sam asked, nodding towards Ron and the car dealer, Bobby Bolivia. She tunes into the conversation with her heightened hearing and repeats what they say.

"How much?" Ron asks Bobby who looked over the car, pretending to be a professional in the business but Logan could tell by laying an eye for one second it shouldn't be anymore than four grand.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with slick wheels and a custom paint job." Bobby rambles, Sam looks through the window to interrupt him.

"But it's faded." Sam gestures to the pain job on the front that Logan liked quite a bit. Bobby looked taken aback by the fact he was called out.

"Y-yeah but it's faded."

"Custom faded?" Logan looks out of the window and interrupts with a smirk. Sam holds out his hand in the car and Logan high fives him.

"Well this is your first car I wouldn't expect you to understand." Logan scoffed at Bobby.

"Sweetheart, I've been fixing, assembling and disassembling cars since I could walk. You wanna try me?" Her British accent turned hard, Bobby ignored her, much to her annoyance.

"Five grand." He said to Ron.

"Four!" Logan called from the car.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"FOUR!"

"Enough!" Ron interrupted. "Logan, that's enough. I'm not going over four grand." Bobby nodded and told Sam and Logan to get out of the car. Sam looks devastated.

"But you said cars pick their drivers." Bobby looks at the kids sadly through the window.

"Well, sometimes they pick a diver with a have cheap ass father. Get out of the car." He turns to another rubbish car and coughs. "Now this one here for four G's is a beaut." Logan sighs and pulls at the door handle but the door to the car door didn't move. Sam followed Logan's actions and opened his own door and stepped out. Suddenly, as Sam slammed the door behind him, Logan's door flew open denting the car next to it in the process. Logan held her hands up.

"I swear to Jesus Christ, I never touched that door! No way in hell was that me!" Bobby laughed nervously while Ron looked on shocked and Sam ran to Logan's side.

"Geez. Holy cow." Ron mutters.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked. Logan nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, no harm no foul." Sam chuckled.

"Not that you _could_ get harmed anyhow." He muttered while Logan just smiled back at him cheekily.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, Manny! Get you clown cousin and hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Bobby laughs then turns to another car. "Now this is my favourite. Drove it all the way from Alabamy." Sam walked back to Bobby and Logan was about to get out when her door slammed shut, locked, and the radio switched on and flicked through different radio stations.

" _Cover your ears…Gorgeous girl_." It spoke. Out of curiosity, Logan did as the radio said and put her hands over her ears. And thank god she did. " _Greater than man…Go!..._ " A loud, high pitched screech came form the radio, exploding and shattering the windows of all the cars around the Camaro. Logan slowly let's her hands down and looks to the radio. A small grin stretched over her lips as she did so. She looked out the window at a shell shocked Bobby.

"Four grand?" She offers. Bobby nods shakily and holds up four fingers.

"Four grand."

Back at the Whitwickey home, Sam was sat at his desk watching his screen of his eBay page with intensity. However, no one was buying the glasses that Sam out on for sale. Judy and Ron were in the back garden, heir pride and joy that they seemed to love way more than Sam and Logan, tending the new path, fountain and rose bush.

Logan stepped out of the door to the front of the house. The sun beat down upon her mercilessly. She wore quite short torn light blue denim shorts, a black AC DC crop top and was barefoot. In her hand, she held with ease an overflowing bucket of soapy water and a sponge, the hose pipe already plugged into the water system and awaiting use.

She set down her bucket next to her feet and trailed her fingers through the front of her hair to the back while she stared at Sam's new car. Logan sighed with a smile.

"I am _so_ glad Sam bought you." Logan spoke to the car as she reached down and pulled the crop top over her head, exposing the only piece of clothing she was wearing underneath, that being a bikini top that tied in two places at the back. She squeezed the sponge into the water, letting it soak up all it could get for the moment before moving closer with it and beginning to clean the hood. She could have sworn at that moment that the car got warmer under her touch and he engine revved making yet another growling sound. Logan ignored it and continued to clean. Meanwhile, inside the house, Sam looked out of the kitchen window to see Logan cleaning the car. Moments later, music blared into the front of the house from inside. Logan turned to see Sam had put a speaker in the open window and was playing one of her playlists from her tablet he had taken from her room. Logan smiled and began to sing to herself, the car vibrated at the sound.

Soon enough, Logan had cleaned most of the car but a large patch she couldn't reach on top of the Camaro from where she was standing. Thinking nothing of it, Logan stepped closer and reached over. Though she managed to reach the spot, she ended up having to press the entire front of her body on the side of the car. The car shuddered, warmed a considerable amount and let out a low growl where she was pressed against it. As Logan finished, she went to the front of the car and used the hose pipe on herself, washing the soapy water away. She picked up the bucket after empire it on the ground and looked around cautiously before vampire speeding inside.

She slid her top back on as well as a black leather vest jacket over the top and added her prized possessions, a pair of knee high black and white Chuck Taylor's with buckles. She knew that Sam and herself were going to the lake party. After greeting Sam at the back door, the two headed towards the new car while passing Ron and Judy, giving them curfews of eleven. The two rush off into the car.


End file.
